


Drink Up

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester/Human Sam Winchester, Episode AU: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Dean always takes care of Sam, its something he knows better than anything else and its imprinted straight onto his soul. Being a demon doesn't change that but does change the angle of which he takes care of Sam.





	Drink Up

Taking care of Sam was something that was so deeply ingrained into him that even as a demon he had to try his best to ignore the urge. He had seen Sam's arm in a sling and the bags under his eyes and he had to firmly push the desire to break whoever hurt him into pieces and put him to bed. 

He managed to ignore the pushing for almost the rest of the time. Sam dragged him back to the bunker to try to cure him and after a few hours of being injected by purified blood he got free and stalked through the bunker to find his brother, hammer in hand. 

Once he found Sam he did try to use the hammer, burying it deep into the wall and presenting his throat to Ruby's knife, pressing forward a bit more to allow a thin line of blood to appear. 

“Do it.” Dean said, flicking his tongue a bit. “It's all you.”

He watched Sam swallow hard and minimally brought the knife down. Dean's hands came up and twisted the knife free to grab at it instead, using his other hand to grab and slam Sam against the wall. 

Sam didn't bother fighting him, letting himself be slammed and thrown as Dean wanted. He looked broken and drained, his entire body was shaking slightly from exhaustion and pain and Dean flinched slightly at the feeling of ‘wrong’ that shot through him at the sight of his brother. 

Wrong wrong wrong, all wrong. 

Sam wasn't meant to be like this, weakened and broken and ruined. He was supposed to stand tall and proud and powerful. 

Deans hand shot out to hold onto Sam's head, noting how his brother flinched at the touch. 

“You've been neglecting yourself Sammy.” Dean murmured before he smiled, feeling something curling deep inside of him. 

Taking care of Sam was something that was so deeply ingrained into him that even as a demon he had to try his best to ignore the urge. And he was done ignoring it, it wasn't just him as Dean but him as a demon as well, he knew exactly who was standing in front of him and he knew that it was his job to make sure that Sam took what was really his. 

As a demon he knew that he was supposed to be loyal to the throne and crown and whoever wore that crown. But he couldn't do it.

There was a false king on the throne after all. 

As a brother Dean wanted to take care of his little brother. 

As a demon he wanted the real king to be loyal to. 

Smiling Dean brought the knife up and made a cut into his arm, forcing the cut not to heal and let the blood flow. Looking up he saw Sams eyes widen. 

“Now c'mon Sammy.” he murmured, bringing his brothers head down towards the cut. “Time to get nice and strong again.”

Despite Sams struggle he could see the hunger in his eyes, pressing his lips tightly together.

“Know you want it, you need it, no reason to not take it.” Dean told him, smiling at him and letting his thumb rub against his head. “It's yours baby boy, all yours, just need to take it, I’m offering it.”

He could see Sam swallow, his shaking getting worse as his breathing quickened.

“C'mon Sammy, drink up.” Dean said in a soothing voice, keeping his arm close enough to Sam that he could see and smell the blood that was now slowly dripping down his arm. “For me.”

He saw Sam snap before anything else and he surged forward, grabbing at Deans arm and wrapping his lips around the cut and drinking deeply. 

Dean sighed softly and curled his fingers into Sam's hair, pressing him closer to the blood. “There we go, drink up.” he said. “All yours.”

If Sam heard him he gave no sign, lips and throat moving fast as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful, some of it trickling from the corners of his mouth. 

It was so simple like this, taking care of his brother in a very carnal and intimate way, the best way that he could and the exact way that Sam needed. Dean could feel Sams teeth digging into the cut, getting as deep as he could to get more. 

If he wanted more then Dean would give him more, he had plenty to spare and the mark would ensure that he wasn't going to die from blood loss. He moved the both of them to the ground to sit down in a more comfortable position and he swore that when the movement jostled his arm a bit away from Sam, Sam growled at him and tightened his grip. 

“Not going anywhere baby brother.” Dean murmured, leaning against the wall and holding his brother close, letting him continue to drink. “Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 82/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
